Alagaësia High School
by IheartNicoxReyna
Summary: "I have a big secret to tell you all..." "I don't know my real parents. I was adopted..." "Eragon, your arms... They're scarred..." Eragon! Please, give me a sign! Stay alive! HELP!" "I cut to deal with the pain of bullying..."
1. Thumb Troubles

**I am desperate for these fanfics so, here it is!**

 **WARNING: This will be a darker fic, including bullying, self harm and suicide thoughts and attempts. Don't like, please tell me! I want to know what people like here. (I'm also desperate for reviews but anyways…) Tenjoy!**

 **Eragon and Saphira are related, and Murtagh is a really close friend. Just to clear that up. I also don't own this. I still cry myself to sleep because of that.**

 _"Damn it, damn it, damn it…." Muttered a brown eyed, brunette boy. He was running from a huge building, where taunts were heard._

 _"Nerd!"_

 _"Dragon boy!"_

 _"Freak!" All the voices were together, in a choir of verbal hate for the boy. The boy put his head down, stopping so the bullies could catch up to him. They began to punch him, both in the face and the more… sensitive areas. As the final punch was delivered, the boy cried out,_

 _"Stop! It's too much! Why do you hate me so?" His voice was accented in a light French accent, but it sounded regal with his mediocre bass tone. He was knocked to the ground._

 _"Because reasons, dragon ass." The leader snarled, and slapped the boy, hard. Stars danced in his eyes. A cold sweat formed as one of the bullies said,_

 _"See you tomorrow, Eragon Rider."_

Eragon awoke, shaking violently, in a freezing cold sweat. He let out a strangled scream as his eyes burst open. His breathing quickened as he felt a panic attack come on. _Oh, damn. Why now?_ He took a deep, long breath, and, surprisingly, it worked! He sighed happily as he looked at his clock. The joy quickly turned to a jolt of fear when he read the time: 7:08.

 _Duck, duck, duckie duckie duck…_ Eragon thought. He pulled on clothes of his favorite color, vibrant blue, as his cousin, Roran Hammer, burst into his room. His brown eyes looked into Eragons' own, deeper brown ones. He was panting slightly, seeing as he woke up suddenly and got up right then and was running two seconds later. His brown hair, darker than Eragons' own light chestnut, was mussed. He massaged the bridge of his nose as he began to talk in a deeper voice than Eragons own.

"I was just having a nice snooze before I have to work, and I am awakened by a scream coming from this damned room." His eyes twinkled with fun as he looked at Eragon curiously. "Why?" Eragon blushed profusely.

"Nightmare. A really bad one. About… Those guys." He ended in a whisper. He rubbed his left arm awkwardly. His hand passed over a fist-shaped bruise that was just fading from over the summer. Roran's eyes melted instantly into concern. He placed his hand on Eragon's shoulder and lowered himself from his 6'2 height to Eragons' 5'4.

"What did they call you? In the dream."

"A nerd, freak, and dragon boy. Oh, and dragon ass." He ended bitterly. Tears threatened to fall as he looked down at his feet. His bottom lip trembled before he bit it and willed himself not to cry. Such emotions came to him with vengeance after he learned he was adopted from an abusive home when he was three. He had asked where his scars came from. They told him. He was shocked. He was also wondering why he looked almost elvish as to Roran's stocky form. He shook his head firmly and looked into Rorans eyes.

"I'm fine." He said, slipping out of the grip on his shoulder. Roran looked at him, shrugged, and walked out of the room, saying,

"School is starting, you know."

"Got it!"

 **Time skip to school, first hour, Science**

Eragon shuddered as he walked into first hour. He hoped that they weren't there. Just his luck, they were. _Joy,_ Eragon thought, _I get to be humiliated on the baseball field, drivers ed, AND school! Why does fate hate me so much?_ He tried to walk silently past the table holding his worst nightmare. Sadly, luck was not on his side. A boy, ten inches taller than him, turned around and saw him. A smirk covered the boys face.

"Hey, Eragon! Ready for school to start?" A sickly sweet voice emitted from the boy's mouth.

"Hey, Galbratorix." Whispered Eragon. Why someone would name their child Galbratorix, he never knew. The other boy placed his hand on his head, cupping his ear.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you over the sound of your dumbness."

"That was the worst comeback ever." Eragon felt the words flow out of his mouth before he could stop them. He clapped a hand over his mouth, fearful on what was to come. The boy rose slowly out of his chair, towering over Eragon.

"Teacher coming?" He said, out the corner of his mouth.

"Not for a while. She's arguing with the World History teacher if toads exist."

"Saphira coming? Or Murtagh?"

"Nope."

"Perfect." Galbratorix grabbed Eragon's hand and reached behind him. Eragon was shaking. A hammer came into view. Eragon's heart skipped about million beats.

"No! Please don't…" He cried. Galbratorix grinned, and brought his face close to Eragons.

"Now, you were messing around with this hammer, and you accidentally smashed it on your thumb, got it?" Eragon nodded, too scared to disagree. His hand was laid on the table, fingers splayed. Galbratorix took a firm hold on the hammer, and tapped Eragon's thumb with the flat end.

"One, two, three!" Eragon got an image of a tree being split by an ax. That wasn't the case, seeing as his thumb was red and swelling quickly. He realized he was screaming. Through a red haze of pain, he saw a blonde haired, blue eyed girl and a guy who looked a lot like himself attack Galbratorix. The girl stopped fighting and ran out into the hallway. She came back, legitimately dragging the teacher behind her and to Eragon. Tears streamed down Eragons face as he looked at the teacher.

"Oh, dear… What happened?" The teacher asked.

"I am telling you, he was bullied, and a hammer was smashed onto his thumb by the bully! Check the security cameras! Don't we have those?" The girl shrilled. The teacher dryly chuckled.

"No, we do not, Saphira. The school is working hard for the money to get those. Now, Eragon, is the pain dull or sharp?"

"S-sharp…" Eragon stuttered. "I w-want… M-my uncle… W-where is Roran?"

"Roran is coming soon, we just called your house."

"O-ok…"

"Eragon, who did this?" The teacher asked kindly. Eragon remembered the warning:

Now, you were messing around with this hammer, and you smashed it on your thumb, got it?

"I was messing around with the hammer, and I smashed it on my thumb."

"Not true! Tell the truth Eragon!" Saphira scolded him. Eragon shook his head.

"That is the truth, Saphira." He felt guilty lying to her, but he had to, he had to! This was all for her. All the pain and bullying was to protect his younger sister. It had all started in fifth grade and was still going on in Junior year. When it got horrid, he remembered it was for her.

 _It was all for Saphira._

 **Like it? Hate it? Please R and R, or I will horribly injure Eragon! I am holding a sixteen year old Dragon Rider for ransom. I have gone over the edge officially.**


	2. Arya Arrives

**Hello. I have Frickin' two reviews! Yay! Here are my replies.**

 **Nareys Targaryen: Yeah, I did lol. I know I'm making Eragon look like a wimp, but in the beginning of the series, he was a bit of a wimp. I did make that intentional. I spelled Galbatorix wrong? Whoops. You're my second review! Have a cookie (::)**

 **Dragon Junkie74: Thanks! I will try not to abandon this fic. You're my first review! Have a cookie (::)**

 **I will not injure Eragon… Yet… MUAHAHAHA!**

 **Tenjoy! Arya shows up!**

 **Rating: HIGH T. I'm warning you, if you want to be as scarred as my twelve year old brain, go ahead. I'm warning you!**

Eragon stared blankly at his wall in his room. His broken thumb was in a soft, white sling, and his thumb was heavily bandaged and wrapped. He was humming nonchalantly to his music playing softly though his headphones. They were handed down from Roran, along with his phone. _At least I HAVE a phone,_ Eragon thought. _Still, it is handed down from Roran, like all my possessions._

"Eragon!"

"What do you want from me?" He called back, turning off his music. _Dammit, Radioactive just came on!_

"I want you to eat." Called his uncle, Garrow.

"I am not hungry." Eragon grumbled. _I am never hungry now... Why?_

"Eragon…" The voice took a warning tone.

"Never!" Eragon yelled angrily. He got up and locked the door. His hands were shaking. He needed to cut. Now. He had tried drawing red lines on his arms. He had tried snapping a rubber band against his wrist. It didn't have the same satisfaction as watching blood well up from a cut, releasing some chaos from his body. He locked the door of his bathroom placed in his room. It was a tiny bathroom, with no bathtub, but it worked.

 _Lost and insecure_

 _You found me, you found me_

 _Lying on the floor_

 _Surrounded, surrounded_

 _Why'd you have to wait?_

 _Where were you? Where were you?_

 _Just a little late_

 _You found me, you found me_

The lyrics ran through his head at full speed. He hesitated unwrapping his nearly healed hand. Did he want to do this? Yes, he did, but for what? Would anything change if he died?

 _Saphira_. The name hit him like a ton of bricks. _Saphira_. She would be devastated. She would become a shell of her former self. He looked at the razor blade, so sharp, so easy to just slide across his skin. He shook his head, deciding. He reached for the blade…

 **Arya's POV**

Arya was that girl who was the heartthrob of all the Senior boys. Surprising, seeing as she was a Junior and they were either Seniors or Sophomores. She was that girl who had lots of friends. She was rich. She seemed perfect.

She had a dark secret. It was all in her diary. She walked home with a heavy heart and let it all go in either her diary or singing.

She sang. She sang with all her misery poured into the songs she loved. Today, she went into her homemade studio and sat on her chair. Today will be an writing day, she thought. Yes, a writing day it shall be. She pulled out her portfolio of songs and records and flipped to a new page. She pulled out a pencil. She thought of all the emotions she felt, picked one, and started writing.

 _You were a boy whom had everything,_

 _I was a girl whom had none,_

 _You went to parties,_

 _I decided I was done._

She nodded her head. Yes! She liked it. She could hear the girls pain in the lines. She tapped her pencil on her pad of paper. The next verse came rushing in.

 _Now, who knew_

 _Where I was that day?_

 _I was sitting in a tree_

 _Feeling ever so free._

She cocked her head. What would the chorus be? Should it be happy? Should it be sad? Should it be angry? She shook her head slightly. She knew what it would be.

 _My lament is why,_

 _Oh, oh why,_

 _Did you have to leave?_

 _You were that boy whom I loved_

 _I was that girl whom flubbed_

 _In telling you._

 _My lament is why,_

 _Ohh, why,_

 _I was there,_

 _You could have asked me_

 _To see your pain._

Tears came to her eyes as she thought of the music going with the song. It would be sad, heartbroken, a sure heartstrings puller. It was different than all her previous songs. It was, though, her absolute favorite. She churned out the last few verses, then threw down her sheets of paper and cheered. _A new song!_

"Arya?" Came a voice.

"Yes, mother?"

"Dinner time. Did you finish a song?"

"Yes! I did!" Arya said, jumping up from her seat and walking out the door. Her mother stood in front of her, two elvish looking women about the same height. Her mother clucked her tongue.

"Your skirt is creased." Arya looked down at her green velvet skirt with delicate lace fringing the bottom. It was a bit creased, but her mother was a stickler for perfection.

"Yes, it is, mother." Her mother shook her head and chuckled.

"I shall let it go this time. How was school?" Arya tilted her head, thinking. Her mother missed the first two weeks of school, for she was on a business trip. Arya knew she had to start from the beginning of the school year.

"Well, on the first day, in first hour, a big fight broke out because a boy was bullied. The bully smashed his thumb with a hammer. He went to the hospital." Arya shuddered. She remembered walking into science and seeing a boy clutch his hand to his chest in obvious pain. Another boy was being held back from the tallest kid in the class by another teacher.

"Who was bullying him?!" Her mother gasped. Arya smiles dryly.

"Galbatorix and his colleagues, The Empire." Arya deadpanned, knowing what would be asked next.

"Was he in much pain?"

"Seeing as he was crying, I would think so." He also passed out, Ayra remembered, everyone was scared then. She remembered, with stunning clarity, what had happened.

 _"Eragon! Can you hear me?" The teacher said, tapping the boys face. He was unconscious, and slumped in another girl's arms. Arya was afraid to walk into the classroom, but she knew she had to. She placed her books on a empty table and pulled her handkerchief out of her pocket. She ran over to the drinking fountain and wet the hankie. She ran over to the boy, (Eragon, was his name?) and dabbed it on his face._

 _"Who are you?" The blonde holding Eragon asked._

 _"My name is Arya. What is yours?" Arya said, placing the cold hankie on the boy's forehead._

 _"Saphira."_

 _"I like your name. It is beautiful."_

 _"Thank you. I like yours too. It is very pretty." The teacher, who was watching the conversation, smiled lightly and walked over to talk to Galbatorix. Eragon groaned slightly._

 _"I think he is coming too!" Saphira whispered. She set Eragon down on a chair as Arya took her hankie off his forehead. She started fanning him with it instead. Eragon started, his eyes snapping open._

 _"Garrow! Roran!" He gasped. Saphira went on her knees in front of him and looked into his eyes and spoke softly._

 _"Eragon, you are at school. This is Arya. She helped you come too." He looked at Arya. His eyes were lovely, yet filled with hidden pain._

 _"Hello Arya."_

 _"Hello." Arya replied, tucking her hankie back into her jean jacket pocket and kneeling down also. They talked to Eragon, asking how his day was, and he replied snarkily,_

 _"Well, I have a broken thumb, I just passed out, I missed the bus to school, and I forgot breakfast. I am just peachy." He smirked. Arya forced out a giggle. Saphira lightly snickered._

 _"Eragon!" Cried a new voice._

 _"Roran!" A smile lit up Eragons pain filled features. Roran dashed over and held out a hand._

 _"Thumb. Now." Eragon complied._

 _"Yeouch." Roran muttered._

 _"You think?" Eragon snapped. A siren blared through the silence. Roran helped Eragon up out of the chair, and Eragon brought his hand back to his chest, cupping it to protect it. They walked out of the classroom, and Arya turned to Saphira._

 _"How do you know him?"_

 _"He's my brother."_

 **Woah. Long chapter. Longer than anything I've EVER written. We have the He's My Brother reference, 'You Found Me' by The Fray, and a song I made up.**

 **Like it? Hate it? Review, or I will horribly injure Eragon! Well, even more.**

 **STILL holding Eragon for ransom. Why hasn't Saphira find me yet? Strange…**

 **Till next time!**


	3. Cellos and singers

**HELLO! I AM BACK! MmKay. This chapter is a weird chapter. I started off really high on sugar, and got back from The Fellowship Of The Ring. WAAHHH THE END IS SOO SAD! I cried for ten minutes! That's very long when I cry over a movie. So, question of the day: Should I make The Varden a dance group, or a drama group, OR a role playing group? I have good ideas for the dance idea, mostly because I watched High School Musical a few days ago, so… But it's all what YOU GUYS want. Please tell me! Thank you!**

 **This is a pretty tame chapter, only mentions of self harm. Murtagh makes his big appearance, so, all ya Murty fans out there, rejoice!**

 **Dragon Junkie74: AHHHH YOUR REVIEWS MAKE MY DAY! Thank you so much for the compliments! You're my fourth review! Have a cookie (::)**

 **CryBabyQueenOfWhatever: HEY BESTIE! As you know, I'm not mad. Quite the opposite. You're my third review! Have a cookie (::) (there's the cookie you wanted)**

 **Tenjoy!**

Eragon sat in a tree, waiting for school to begin. He sighed and looked questionably over the school yards. He almost gave up his search, but no! His crush walked by, her cliche of friends surrounding her.

 _Arya_. He mentally sighed her name.

 _Arya_. With Italian origins, meaning air. She moved like air. She talked like air. Heck, she even looked like air! She was perfect. With full lips and green, piercing eyes, with ebony hair, along with her flawless skin, she deserved being in her dance and choir group, The Elves. Eragon sighed, looking at his scarred hands. He was an alright singer, but still stumbled with dancing. Eragon was lost in his thoughts when someone pulled him out of the abyss.

"Eragon!" Eragon jumped, looking down at the ground. He grinned when he saw who it was.

"Murtagh!" Murtagh laughed, beckoning Eragon down. Eragon jumped from the tree, his lithe build flowing easily from the branches. He landed next to Murtagh, and they high fived each other. They started walking to the school lot, where Saphira was waiting. When she finally saw them, she ran up excitedly, grinning.

"Hi Murtagh! Hi Eragon!" She squeaked, eagerness evident for reasons Eragon did not know.

"Ah, the great actress, Saphira Bjartskular! How fares thee?" Was the noble answer from Murtagh, bowing low to Saphira. She curtsied elegantly back, and turned to Eragon and hugged him. Murtagh placed a look of fake hurt on.

"What? I need to bow low to you, and Eragon gets a hug? How's that fair?!" Saphira rolled her eyes and hugged Murtagh, in which he hugged her back.

"Hey, Saphira."

"Hey, Murtagh." The bell rang, signaling five minutes till the start of class. Eragon started, looking at the doors.

"Well, into heck we go." Muttered Murtagh, though he didn't really use 'Heck.'

 ** _Skip to third hour, music and dance_**

Eragon settled his cello between his knees. He looked left and right, seeing Saphira tuning her violin and Murtagh getting his bass out. A bunch of other kids were filtering in, some talking about what they were doing on the weekend, some silent.

"Hey, Eragon! Choir kids are coming today!" Called Saphira over her shoulder, grinning as she saw him blush. _Arya is coming into Orchestra!_ The Choir kids started filtering in along with the last of the Orchestra kids. Everyone in Orchestra sat down, some preparing their instruments as others rosined their bows. The Orchestra teacher, Oromis, came in and settled the high schoolers.

"Now, everyone, we have the Choir peers today. We will start playing our music, then they will sing, then we shall play together as a practice for improvisation." Everyone groaned. Oromis chuckled. "Bah! Don't be angry. We need the practice. Now, everyone, take out Vivaldi's Winter."

"Really?" Was the cry heard from Saphira.

"Yes, Saphira." Saphira groaned, pushing her blonde hair behind her ears. Some of the Choir kids snickered. Saphira stuck out her tongue at them. They quickly tuned, and all the Orchestra kids prepared to play. Oromis raised his conductor's baton, and whispered,

"One, two, three, and…" Everyone started playing, but none as great as Eragon. He poured his soul into the music, every note sharply played, every bow movement perfect. He didn't notice when Oromis quietly shushed everybody else, and he was the only one playing. He only noticed when he, and only he, finished the song. Everyone started applauding. Eragon realized that he was crying. He quickly wiped the tears from his eyes, and faked a bow. His face, red with embarrassment, grew beet red as he noticed Arya applauding. Murtagh leaned over and whispered,

"Dude, Eragon, how do you play so well?"

"Practice."

"Mph." Oromis allowed the choir teacher, Vanir, to take over. Today was Karaoke, and the first person up was Arya. She stood regally, the microphone in her hand held gracefully. She took a deep breath, and sang.

 _I pirouette in the dark,_

 _I see the stars through a mirror_

 _Tired mechanical heart,_

 _Beats 'til the song disappears_

Eragon gasped a bit, her voice flowing over him like honey.

 _Somebody shine a light_

 _I'm frozen by the fear in me,_

 _Somebody make me feel alive_

 _And shatter me!_

 _So cut me from the line,_

 _Dizzy, spinning endlessly_

 _Somebody make me feel alive_

 _And shatter me!_

Her voice reached an octave that was near impossible to reach. Eragon found himself singing quietly along, his voice matching hers in perfect harmony. He quickly shut his mouth after he spotted Vanir staring at him like death.

 _Shatter me!_

 _Somebody make me feel alive_

 _And shatter me_

 _If only the clockwork could speak_

 _I wouldn't be so alone_

 _We'd burn every magnet and spring_

 _And spiral into the unknown_

Eragon found an underlying sameness to Arya.

 _If I break the glass then I'll have to fly_

 _There's no one to catch me if I take a dive_

 _I'm scared of change and the days stay the same_

 _The world is spinning but only in gray_

 _If I break the glass then I'll have to fly_

 _There's no one to catch me if I take a dive_

 _I'm scared of change and the days stay the same_

 _The world is spinning but only in gray_

Eragon felt a connection.

 _Me...!_

 _Shatter me!_

 _Somebody make me feel alive_

 _And shatter me…_

Eragon felt how she felt.

Together, they could feel free.

 **WOOHOO! Chapter! Three! DONE! YAYSIES! The song is Shatter me by Lindsey Stirling, featuring Lzzy Hale.**


	4. I love You

**:3 I HAS FOUR MORE REVIEWS! Thank you thank you thank you thank you! Here are the replies of destiny.**

 **HomoforElmo: Love your name, btw. Thanks! This is my first time writing really dark things, so this is an experiment, if anything. You're my eighth and ninth reviews! Have a cookie (::)**

 **Naerys Targaryen: Yea, poor Eragon lol. I wanted him to have musical expertise, so… ERAGON PLAYS THE CELLO! You're my seventh review! Have a cookie (::)**

 **Elemental Dragon Rider: Hehe you swore… Glad you are enjoying the story so far! The musical traits were easy for Arya, but really difficult for Eragon, actually. You're my fifth review! Have a cookie (::)**

 **DragonJunkie74: Glad you enjoyed the chapter! You're my sixth review! Have a cookie (::)**

 **Durza comes this chapter. /Dodges half eaten virtual cookies/ Wha…? Um, there's Arygon in this! /cookies disappear and eating is heard/ Ok then. Just fluff, though. Don't throw the cookies! I worked hard on those!**

 **Eragon will be injured. Be prepared.**

 **A few days ago, it was four months till my thirteenth birthday! :3 Yaysies! On with the story!**

 **FÄOLIN POV**

Today was the missionary trip to Detroit to help clean the poverty-stricken areas up so the children and parents could live in clean homes. Arya really wanted to go, so I came along with her, seeing as we're boyfriend and girlfriend. The group I was in held Arya, this girl named Saphira, who was Arya's friend, a kid named Murtagh, and Saphira's brother, Eragon. Everyone was pretty excited, as we live in Carvahall, Maine, so Detroit is really far away from us.

We were staying for two weeks, in this pretty nice hotel; the poverty people were going to stay in another hotel as we help clean up their homes.

We were getting on the bus, when Arya grabbed my hand and smiled at me. Her smile…it's beautiful. Rarely anyone sees it, even her own mother has only seen it a couple of times.

"Aren't you excited?" She whispered as we sat in a seat together. "We're going be staying in Detroit!"

"At least it's not Flint." I muttered back, adjusting my sweatshirt.

"I hope we go there next. Oh, all those poor people getting poisoned water! Who knows what that does to children?" Arya fretted, her deep emerald eyes filled with concern. Even though her mom is a famous lawyer, her daughter isn't afraid to get her hands dirty. I love that about Arya. She's beautiful, inside and out. A blonde girl with deep blue eyes and highlights sat in front of us and turned around, smiling kindly. You know how everyone says that blondes are ditzy? Not this girl. She's on the honor rolls for everything. Her brother though… I've never seen him before. The girl started to introduce herself.

"Hi, Arya's boyfriend, I'm Saphira." She stuck her hand out to me, still smiling, her eyes flashing. She was pretty, in a fierce, don't-mess-with-me-or-I'll-kill-you sort of way. I shook her hand.

"I'm Fäolin." Saphira nodded, looking at Arya next.

"Who's your favorite song slash band?" Arya smiled gently, and with a shock I realized Arya was smiling… At someone she met on the first day of school! They must be really close…

"Well, I like Peter Hollens, and Coldplay. One Republic is good, also." Saphira's eyes almost bugged out of her head.

"You like Coldplay and One Republic?! I love those bands!" She said, pulling out her iPod and clicking YouTube Music. She then waved her hand at me and Eragon. "You two, bond. But, Fäolin, don't hurt Eragon. Or," she grinned innocently, "I'll just have to kill you." My eyes must've widened a lot, because Eragon began snickering.

"Don't not believe her, man. She almost killed some people in third, fourth, sixth, and eighth grade because they pushed her friends around." Saphira put a look of innocence on.

"Who, me?"

"Yes, Cory Matthews." Saphira snickered at the reference.

 ** _Time skip to Detroit, walking through the streets at 9:58_**

As they walked through the streets, discussing the activities they did that day, a teenage boy locked and loaded a pistol. He was determined to destroy those people, at all costs. He had a reason. A reason to kill them all.

As they walked by his hiding place, he motioned one of his psyches, a boy nicknamed Urgal, to distract them. He jumped out, scaring the girls and making the guys jump. As they started to talk, the girls giggling a bit, the boy thought to himself, you won't be giggling and laughing for long. I'll kill you. I'll kill you all. He leapt out of his hiding spot, shooting at the nearest person. That person was Arya. She screamed. Fäolin moved with the speed of an elf in front of her. It hit him. Arya screamed louder, falling on her knees near her boyfriend. Eragon was on guard, leaping in front of Saphira. Murtagh was in a catfight with Urgal, neither gaining the upper hand. The boy shot more shots, all missing.

 _Shit! We're like a StormTrooper!_ Pulling out a switchblade, he ran up to the boy protecting a blonde girl and the chick by her boyfriend. Seemingly to try to get to the blonde girl, the boy protecting her turned; facing his back to the switchblade boy. Digging his knife into the boy's back, he slashed horizontally, from his right shoulder to his left hip. The boy screamed. Satisfied, the boy named Durza clicked away his knife and beckoned Urgal to leave. As they did, the blonde yelled,

"You'll pay for this, you dirty, rotten, vile son of a BITCH!" Durza calmly turned and said,

"Thank you. That's the nicest thing someone's ever called me." The ebony haired girl stood up, her face regal serenity. As she turned to the blonde, she placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, the other on Eragons. Durza left, yelling, "Goodbye!"

 **ARYA POV**

Fäolin was dead. He died in her arms, giving one last smile, last words ringing in her ears. _I love you. You were my mirror, sword, and shield._

 _Why must you leave?_

 _Because it is the way of things. You said so yourself, remember? Everyone must die, Arya, my time came a bit… Early._

 _I love you._

 _Now I know what I want my last words to be. I love you, Arya. Be the strong woman you are, Arya._

And with that, Fäolin died. His last breath held Arya on his lips, his heart beating it's last for Arya. He had died for Arya.

"Is he…" Saphira whispered, eyes brimming with tears.

"He is dead. His memory lives on in triumph." Replied Arya, looking at Eragon next. He bowed his head.

"I… I'm sorry. He was a great man." Murtagh came over next.

"Arya, that must be hard, watching your love die…" Arya took a shuddering breath.

"He died the way he wanted to. Protecting the ones he loved."

"Eragon! Your back!" Exclaimed Murtagh, eyes wide. Eragon felt his back, his entire hand covered in blood.

"Hm." He then buckled, passing out as soon as Murtagh caught him. Arya pulled out her phone, dialing 911.

Operator here, what is your emergency?

"Hi, we were in a gunfight, someone's dead…

We are now tracking your location. Are you near a restaurant?

"Yes ma'am."

We just sent out our fleet. How many are injured, if any, how many are dead, if any?

"My boyfriend… D-died, and one of my friends is severely injured."

I see. Ambulances should be arriving any minute. There was more of what the operator was saying, but Arya's hearing was blurred. All she could hear was Murtagh and Saphira muttering,

 _Stay alive stay alive stayalivestayalivestayalivestay..._

 **/Blinks/ that was dark. And, actually, quite fun! Can you find all the references? I'll give you two cookies if you can :3 Hope you enjoyed! /flies off with Link and Zelda/**


	5. The Doctors Office

**Hoi guys! Here's the next chapter!**

 **Hello, everybody, my name is NOT Markiplier, and welcome to Alagaësia High School! /dodges cookies/ Frick, I know. I had literally no ideas for this chappie. BUUTTT, after a few weeks ago, I got the perfect idea! Well, a few MONTHS after this is posted. Hue hue hue…**

 **Reviews are coming in like hot cakes. Here they are.**

 **Dragon Junkie74: :) :) :) :D glad you enjoyed last chapter! Hope You had fun watching esports lol.**

 **Naerys Targaryen: :) hue hue hue… That's gonna be explained this chapter :)**

 **Tenjoy!**

 **ARYA POV**

Arya didn't want to be here. Oh, she definitely didn't want to be here. She didn't want to be sitting in a office, filling out a survey of how she felt the last week. She didn't want to talk to a person who didn't even know her about… About…

She was sitting in a high-backed chair, alone except for another man, trying to relax as her mother scheduled another 'appointment.' She hated that word. It was like she was just another problem, as if His life wasn't important!

Her mother finished with the secretary and sat beside her. Arya tensed.

"Arya."

"Yes, mother?"

"Oh, please. I hate that word. Mom, or something." Arya rolled her eyes.

"Alright, mom."

"Thank you." Arya stood to go to the bathroom, but someone was in there. She stood impatiently, tapping her foot to a rhythm she was working on all day. As the door opened, she saw a flash of blue, blonde hair…

 _Saphira?! Why was Saphira here?_ Arya's stomach bounced into her throat and started tap-dancing. Saphira looked at her for a moment, recognized her, and gasped.

"A-Arya! Why are you here?"

"The real question is, why are you here?" Retorted Arya. Saphira shook her head.

"It's not me, I'm waiting for someone else, I swear."

"Who?" Saphira shook her head.

"You'll see." They sat next to each other, lowering their voices. Arya looked questionably at the other man.

"That's Roran." Arya jumped slightly as Saphira's voice broke the silence.

"Roran Hammer?"

"In the flesh."

"Why is he here?" Arya still couldn't wrap her head why someone that she knew was here.

"I'm here for another person, remember?" Saphira reminded her gently.

"That person you're here for is related to Roran Hammer?"

"Yep." Saphira nodded.

"Wow." Arya said, her voice cracking because of the low octave they were speaking in. Another reason, also. Roran Hammer was famous in their town, the reason being he was a firefighter with seven medals. Arya respected him. So did Faölin. _Nooooo, don't think about him! You'll awaken painful memories!_ Arya coughed as a lady walked out, calling her name. Her mother stood up and followed the lady.

"How long you've been here?" Saphira whispered.

"A few weeks, ever since I worked up the courage to leave my room and not cry." Saphira averted her gaze.

"Sorry I asked."

"It's fine. I'm not as fragile as people think I am." Saphira smiled lightly, gazing at the opening door. Arya followed her gaze. Her stomach bounced wildly again and she gasped. A quiet name slipped from her lips.

"Eragon?" Eragon caught her gaze and paled. Saphira stood and strode to Eragon, singing a quiet song.

 _"Bum bum ba bum bum ba dum dum da, da, da, da, da…"_ Eragon calmed as he heard the rhythm. Arya recognized the song. Song of the Caged Bird, by Lindsey Stirling. It calmed her, also. Eragon sat in a separate chair, pulling his sleeve of his jacket unconsciously down his arm. Before he ended, Arya spotted scars, old and new. _Does Eragon… Cut? Why? The first day of school flashed in her mind. Galbatorix… THAT SON OF A FUCKING BITCH! He caused him to cut?_ Tears threatened to spill from her eyes. He…

"Arya?" A voice cut through her thoughts. Eragon sat beside Roran, averting his gaze from the look the older was giving him. It was a look of concern, but a firm look also. Arya stood from her chair, and followed the lady who called her name, into a room.

"Hello again, Arya."

"Hi, Brom." Brom nodded, and waved his hand to sit in the chair beside him. Arya obligatied.

Brom wasn't like other counselors. Even though he made you feel safe and important, he wasn't a make-you-feel-good person, he was the tough-love kind. He only accepted apologies when you meant it.

Arya thought he was the greatest. When she had walked in that first day, he said she looked like an Elven Princess. Also an Warrior. He never really comforted her, just let her cry out her feelings. Arya loved that. She was sick of people saying they were sorry, like that would make it any better.

"Arya, this sheet that you filled out says you felt like killing something. Who or what would you want to kill?" Arya huffed out a laugh.

"I want to kill that guy who killed Fäolin."

"Why?"

"He deserves it."

"Why?"

"Because he killed Fäolin! The only justible punishment for murder is death!" Arya clenched her fists.

"Why were you even out there at ten o'clock? Did you think that, in Detroit, if you looked pretty, someone wouldn't try to kill you? That, if you looked vulnerable, and batted those eyes of yours, they would back off?" Brom asked, firmly. A fist of emotion punched Arya's gut. A lump rose in her throat.

"Murtagh suggested it." Her eyes were hidden by her bangs.

"Why did he do that?"

"There weren't enough people to escort us back. We thought… We thought if we stayed in a group, if we used the buddy system, we would be safe."

"The police say they found you in a alleyway. Why?" Brom said, looking at his sheet of paper that discussed Arya's reasons for coming.

"I guess the boys wanted to scare us. They said that the ghosts of murderers collected in alleys and killed anyone who interrupted their, as Murtagh put it, moping. Stupid, but creepy in a sense. Fäolin laughed, but said we needed to leave, as it was too late to be messing around. Murtagh shrugged it off. Eragon was in the moment, I guess. He agreed with Murtagh."

"And why didn't you say 'no?'"

"I was in the moment too. I decided that if the boys wanted to scare me, so be it. I was going to show them that I wasn't a wimpy high school girl."

"I see." Arya unclenched her fists. She glanced at the clock. Barzul… How did the hour go by so fast? Five minutes left…

"Brom?"

"Yes?"

"Did you ever lose someone so close to you, it feels like a hole in your chest? A hot, burning hole that never leaves, that stays with you always?" Broms eye faded in intensity, remembering the past.

"Yes, twice. Their deaths were both horrible." Arya relized she probably made a mistake.

"I'm sorry for asking." Broms eyes cleared from misty to burning.

"Bah! Don't apologize. You need a person to relate to so you don't feel alone. I get that." Arya chuckled lightly. "Now, go! See you next week." Arya stood.

"Bye, Brom."

"Bye Arya, Princess of the Elves." Arya blushed. It was an nickname Brom gave her on her first day. It was embarrassing at first, but she'd grown to accept it. In fact, she kind of liked it now. She walked out of the room. Her mother was waiting for her.

"How'd it go?"

"Alright." Her mother took her hand.

"Let's go eat somewhere, your choice." Arya giggled childishly. It was out of character, but it felt good to laugh.

"IHOP?" Arya asked, molding her face into a mask. Her mother faked horror.

"Seriously?!"

"Seriously." Her mother laughed, kissing Arya's head lightly.

"Of course."

NATSUADA POV

"Alright. So, we have six days to do what?"

"Get a few more people to join The Varden."

"Tell me again why the hell you named us that."

"I like the word." A dark hand covered a girls forehead. Her eyes were golden, her face heart-shaped. Her hair was frizzy, and poofed all over the place. Her hand ran through it. Her name was Natsuada.

"Listen. If we don't have enough people, we won't be able to go against the Ra'zac."

"Noted." Natsuada smiled, a kind smile that made you feel like you were her best friend, even if you never met her before. She was the leader of a dance group named the Varden, and winner of more than a few dance awards. Her father was the principal of the school.

"Who do we want? There aren't a lot of people who dance anymore." Natsuada nodded, then answering,

"We have Murtagh in it already, and-"

"Wait, Murtagh?! Your boyfriend?! Football champion?!" A choir of voices squeaked. Natsuada rolled her eyes.

"There aren't many boys named Murtagh, are there? Anyways, Murtagh has some friends who might join."

"Like who?"

"Arya Princepesa, Eragon Rider, and Saphira Bjartskular." A chorus of 'ohhhs' sprinkled around. Natsuada nodded. "It's decided then. We're going to try to get those three, and hopefully more, to join. We aren't losing to Galbatorix this year."

 **:)) Please review!**


End file.
